memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Is There in Truth No Beauty? (episode)
Blooper? Generally, people seem to think that Kirk being in the transporter room when Kollos beams out is a blooper. The problem with that is, Kollos is INSIDE the box, he isn't the box itself. As long as the box does not open, Kollos will not be seen. Having everyone stay away is a safety precaution, probably in case the box falls and cracks open or some such. Kirk was just fine, since the box did not open while he was there. Notice, Spock only went mad once the box opened. That's certainly one way of looking at it. However, the assumption a lot of people have made (and the reason they assume Kirk's presence was a continuity error) is that since Kollos was made of energy, when the box de-materialized, or was in the process of materialization, he would be visible through the box for at least part of the time. This is backed up by the fact that Spock only dons the visor for the materialization at the beginning of the show and removes it when the ambassador is fully materialized inside his box. - I assumed that Spock wore his visor for the beam-out so that they could re-use the red tinted film of the beam-in, reversed. :In the beginning of the transcript here: :*http://www.voyager.cz/tos/epizody/63truthnobeautytrans.htm :Marvick expresses concern that Kirk is in the transporter room. Marvick says that Kirk and Scotty will have to leave before Kollos arrives. Presumably, enough of Kollos is visible through the incompletely-rematerialized box to be dangerous, which is why Spock needs to wear the visor until transport is complete. All suggestions are that it is dangerous for humans to be in the room during transport, and Kirk's presence there when Kollos beams out is a blooper. :Another blooper observed while watching the video available here: :*http://www.cbs.com/classics/star_trek/ :In the scene after dinner, Kirk drinks the last from an almost-empty glass at 13:42, and lowers a partially-full glass to the table at 13:50. How was the glass that he emptied at 13:42 partially-full seconds later? John834 00:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Except these bloopers mean nothing because we don't catalog them. — Morder 02:18, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::I removed another nitpick along these lines today: :::* When Kolos was beamed aboard everyone except Spock with a red eye protection had to leave the transporter room. In the end Spock used his protection, but Kirk stayed in the transporter room without any protection, when Kolos beamed away. :::– Cleanse 01:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) How about This? PArt of Kollos Melds with Jones just before they leave...also while Kirk is in the transportort room..he is not show looking at the Kollos box while it de materelizes --alouth Spock is looking with his visor.... the Blooper is in the beginning...only Vulcans not humans can wear the visor....otherwise she have gone insane.... Age Before "Beauty" I always thought that Larry Marvick was a bit young to be one of the designers of the Enterprise. But, David Frankham was 42 when this episode was shot, certainly old enough to design a ship like that. - Adambomb1701 19:28, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Connection of Miranda Jones to Shakespeare's Miranda A note of explanation. An earlier editor had (unscuccessfully, imo) attempted to link Miranda Jones to the character of Miranda in "The Tempest," by comparing one's virginity (Tempest Miranda) to one's "wanting to have nothing to do with men romantically." (Miranda Jones) One does not logically have to follow the other. A virgin may be so simply for lack of available sexual partners, not necessarily because she wants nothing to do with men romantically. I deleted the "romantically" line. Yes, probably Aroeste named Dr. Jones for the character in "The Tempest," but I see little other connection between them, and certainly not what was originally implied. Sir Rhosis 21:13, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Warp 14 mention? I've just watched like the last 20 minutes of the episode. When does Kirk order this???--Ds093 20:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :No idea. The order is not in the transcript. I am moving the note here, and removing it from the article. ::At the end, Kirk orders Warp 14 with no apparent explanation given that it was generally accepted that Warp 10 was the unattainable limit. :The note doesn't even make sense, as Warp 10 was only seen as "unattainable" by the TNG scale, not the TOS scale. In TOS and TAS, the Enterprise regularly exceeded Warp 10, such as in . --OuroborosCobra talk 23:18, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Background Information As you might have gathered, I've been removing bad background information when I find it in articles, but I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount found here. I removed ALL of the following for being POV, needlessly restating what happens in the episode, and/or nitpicking: * Ralph Senensky's direction includes extensive use of wide-angle lenses to capture the madness of Spock and Marvick in bizarre ways. * Composer George Duning's use of a weird-sounding organ accentuates the strange nature of Kollos. * In a precursor to La Forge's VISOR in , Miranda Jones wears a "highly sophisticated" sensor web to gather information about her surroundings and disguise her blindness. * Larry Marvick was one of the designers of the Enterprise. Scotty's joy at meeting one of his ship's creators leads him to hand the controls over to Marvick during his madness—thus conveniently allowing Marvick to hijack the vessel. * This episode has many complexities that leave the viewer thinking long afterward. What did Marvick mean when he said Miranda had "brought it" with her to engineering? Did Miranda purposely make Spock forget the visor? Why did she say that healing Spock meant life or death for both of them? Each viewer can interpret these incidents in their own way. * At the end of the dining room scene, Kirk drinks the last of his glass of Antarean brandy only to have it half full again seconds later. * After Kirk confronts Dr. Jones in sickbay, watch Diana Muldaur trying to keep from laughing by biting her lip. * A crewmember in a corridor appears to be chewing gum. * An extremely insightful portion of this episode establishes the fact that, since telepathy is a two-way street, telepaths must train themselves to shut out the random thoughts and emotions of others that bombard them every day. * In this episode and , Leonard Nimoy has some serious nasal congestion. * During the fight scene in engineering, a crewman is thrown against one of the two large, gray cowlings that sit in the middle of the floor: it moves when he hits it. * This episode has an excellent shot of the bridge ceiling from the turbolift perspective. Several feet of masking can be seen curving up higher above the normally seen bridge soffit, suggesting the interior of the uppermost dome on the ship, last depicted as translucent in . * At one point, Miranda says she's committed to mind-linking with Kollos when they reach the "Medusan vessel." This suggests that they'll be departing the Enterprise for another space ship. However, in the final scene, the Enterprise is seen approaching a planet, possibly the Medusan home world. * The script is confusing as to exactly where the Enterprise is trapped following Larry Marvick's madness. Marvick was seeking safety "beyond the boundaries of the galaxy," but Kirk's next log entry states that "the Enterprise lies derelict in uncharted space ... we are in a completely unknown void." Spock concurs with Marvick: "We are evidently far outside our own galaxy" and that "we cannot re-cross the barrier using sublight speed." However, the visual effects show the Enterprise trapped inside the barrier, not beyond it. Obviously, the "galactic barrier" footage from is reused here as a cost-cutting measure, but it and the dialogue don't exactly synch up. * Curiously enough, however, the "sensory distortion" problem was conveniently "overlooked" during the Enterprise's second passage of the barrier in . The following probably just needs to be reworded to avoid POV, but I'll leave it here for now: * As the ship is being flung to the far reaches of the galaxy, there is a rare, recycled and highly unflattering visual effect of the Enterprise coming straight at camera and going over the top of the frame. This shot was first seen in the main-title sequence of , and used again in . :The original print of this visual effect from "The Cage" was cut off too soon, so the Enterprise abruptly "disappears" at the last instant instead of completely passing "through" the TV screen. This mistake was corrected for the prints used in "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" and "That Which Survives." :The visual evidence would suggest that the three-foot static model was used instead of the eleven-foot model. It is difficult to tell as the sequence was filmed with a "fish-eye" lens so as to create a sense of size. See the The Star Trek Compendium. * Another interesting carryover from the second pilot is Spock's mention of the onset of "sensory distortion" when crossing the barrier at warp speed. Obviously, between the second pilot and this episode, the Enterprise's deflector shields have improved, thus negating the barrier's tendency to "zap" persons with high ESPer capacity. But the barrier is still one-up on the Enterprise, leaving the mostly Human crew hopelessly disoriented as far as navigation is concerned. – Cleanse 03:04, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I don't understand this episode What exactly was Jones' mission with Kollos, to link with him? For what purpose? Are Medusans really telepathic? Was that ever mentioned in the dialogue 'cause I don't remember it. Is it typical for Medusans to link with other people? ( 00:47, 9 March 2008 (UTC)) Eddie Paskey I removed the following note (not the stuff in brackets), as it has been tagged as requiring citation for over two years. If someone can turn up a source, feel free to re-add: * (This was Eddie Paskey's last appearance in the series.) He suffered a back injury on the bridge during the fight with Spock/Kollos and this, combined with the cluster headaches he had begun suffering because of the bright lights on the set, led to his departure. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Search & Autosearch problem This article suffers from the same problems as the two I wrote about on the . Like Archduk3 did for that page, I made a redirect to bypass one of the two problems. While not actively searching for pages with this problem, I will make a list of all those I come across on that talk page as well. :According to Wikia staff, this is fixed on the next update. At that time, all of those redirects will be removed, so please make a note of all of those that are created. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) A list of pages (from which the redirects can easily be derived) is present - as mentioned - on . Also, in order not to fragment this information across numerous talk pages, I will copy your comment there. *Jasper* 15:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind the copying note, you were faster than I was in putting it there as well. *Jasper* 15:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Removed *Despite Dr. McCoy's insistence that because Dr. Jones is blind and thus cannot pilot the Enterprise, in the first season of , Lieutenant Geordi La Forge, a blind man, is the pilot of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] Removed as a nitpick, as the time periods were different- McCoy's statement was true at the time.--31dot 22:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Arboretum vs. Herbarium Why do we call this plant-y garden-y room "the arboretum"--not only on his page, of course, but through all of MA? The shooting script for "...Beauty" actually calls it "INT. HERBARIUM" and it also has Kirk delivering the line "You said it earlier in the Herbarium:'pity.' Pity is worst of all." Arboretum is a swell name for the room, of course. But shouldn't we be using the actual scripted name?-- 21:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC)